


Suiting Up

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly baiting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, challenge word:- wiggle, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean's having problems with his pants, while Sam looks on amused.





	Suiting Up

Dean huffed in annoyance as he wiggled his ass into the too tight pants of his well-worn FBI suit.

:

"What the hell, Sammy. You shrink my pants in the wash or something?"

"Nope," Sam replied, effortlessly zipping up his own. " I did no such thing. Too many burgers and frys'll do that to you!"

"You insinuating I'm getting fat, dude?" Dean growled.

"I think your pants are telling you that."

:

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Dean accused as he finally managed to button up.

"I did offer to take you running with me," Sam grinned. "Five miles before breakfast and you'll be back to pre-burger days."

"Sammy. There have never been pre-burgers days for us. We grew up on them."

"Yeah, but now you can choose to eat veg instead."

:

Shrugging into his jacket, Sam gave a satisfied nod to the mirror. His figure was still trim and toned.

"Don't act so superior, Sammy. I still remember how you split your jeans when we were digging that grave back in the day," Dean spat out.

:

But Sam ignored the jibe, instead giving his brother a toothy smile. "See you tomorrow morning bright and early for our run then, Dee?"

Truth was Dean's pants HAD shrunk in the wash but Sam's lips were sealed. It wouldn't do his big brother any harm to come running with him.


End file.
